Always
by Hitsugi-chan
Summary: Captain Hook and Emma Swan pairing. What happens after Tallahassee, Emma and Hook meet again and race to get to story brook. Emma and Hook have both had tragic love lives and each have dealt with it in their own way. Can they be each others salvation? Will Emma be able to soften Hook and will Hook be able to break down Emma's walls?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction that I have actually published, I have written a few but I love this pairing so much I had to share it. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, please feel free to leave me suggestions and feed back. hopefully I will update frequently**

When Emma had arrived at the bottom of the beanstalk, she felt terrible about leaving Hook but she had felt even worse having to tell everyone about it. 10 hours can fly by fast as she had found out when Mulan had tried to chop down the beanstalk as she was climbing down it, per her request. "Listen everyone we need to get out of here as quickly as possible, we can't have Hook catching up to us" Emma said trying to rush the group. Emma knew he would be pissed and she was right.

It had only taken Hook 45 minutes to free himself from his chains and he was now trying to sneak his way out of the castle. It was proving entirely too easy, there was no giant anywhere to be seen. Hook made it to the beanstalk and all he had to do was climb down "That bint only has an hour on me I will catch them by nightfall" Hook smirked to himself.

Once Hook's feet were soundly back on the ground he scanned the area looking for any signs of their direction of travel. He was quite skilled at tracking, something he had learned from his time in Neverland. He realized they were traveling west and he took off after them. "I'm coming for you love" Hook thought out loud.

She could hardly believe that Sleeping Beauty was already tired again. Emma didn't want to stop but Mulan had insisted, she couldn't shake this feeling that they weren't far away enough. Emma had tried her best to get them to leave but they put it to a vote and since it was almost night fall they would stay here. "Fine, I'll take first watch" Emma called out.

"Wake me up when you're tired" Snow White yelled to her as she made her way into her tent.

Darkness had fallen and the only light came from the dimly lit camp fire, Hook lurked in the shadows. Emma could barely keep her eyes open, Her head began to dip. Hook took that as his cue and slowly made his way to her without making a sound. He was just inches behind her and she still hadn't noticed his presence. Slowly Hook reached around the front of her covering her mouth and nose with his hand.

Emma snapped awake and tried to scream but no sound came from her mouth. She quickly realized she couldn't breathe either. Hook leaned closer to her "make a sound or try to fight me and I will smother you, do you understand" he whispered in her ear. Emma's lungs were desperate for air but she was still struggling against him as he started to drag her away from the camp site. Hook knew she would soon be unconscious if she didn't stop fighting. Emma's vision began to blur and she was losing the ability to think straight, her body started to fall limp. Just when Emma thought she was going to lose consciousness Hook had moved his hand slightly allowing her to take a small breath. The breath wasn't lasting her long and she was about to start panicking again. "Do you swear not to fight me or make a noise" Hook asked again. This time Emma shook her head yes very deliberately. Hook released her, she gasped for air trying her best to stifle her coughing. He put a finger to his lips shushing her before tossing his head to the side gesturing which way she should walk.

Emma did as Hook asked trying to think of a way to escape from him. She collected her breath and took off running away from both Hook and her camp. "Swan I will always find you, it's no use running" he called after her. It was black and Emma knew there were more dangers out there then she could count but she kept on running. Emma stumbled every hundred feet or so and was being much louder than she had hoped, it wasn't hard for Hook to follow her. He decided to let her run since she was getting farther away from her camp by the second. "She will have to stop running eventually" Hook said to himself. Emma ducked behind a tree trying to catch her breath and slid down the trunk exhausted.

"Great now I'm lost but at least I lost him" she said to herself.

"Lost who love" Hook replied. Emma jumped up finding herself pinned between Hook and the tree. Suddenly she felt a sharp prick under her chin she glance down and confirmed what she had already knew, a hook. Her heart raced and threatened to beat right out of her chest. Emma's eyes started to fill with tears but she pushed them back.

She forced herself to look anywhere besides his face, her eyes finally landed on his chest. Hook knew she was trying to avoid eye contact, "maybe she actually feels bad" he thought quickly dismissing it. Hook applied more pressure forcing Emma's head further up; she shifted her gaze upwards and closed her eyes. She couldn't stand to look at him after what she had done. "Look at me Emma" Hook growled. She made herself to look at him, seeing the hurt written all over his face killed her. With just a little more pressure the hook would penetrate her skin making her bleed out, Hook was careful not to kill her yet. His hook had spilled many a man's blood, he knew just the right amount of pressure to apply to get his desired effect. "You left me in the den of a monster, you left me to die" Hook said his voice agitated.

"No" Emma squeaked

"I risked my life for you and that's how you repay me" Hook added. A tear slid down her face, "good she is scared" Hook thought.

Hook took a deep breath "just tell me one thing and whatever you say I better believe it. Why" he asked mirroring the words she once said to him.

She struggled to find words, any words "I… I Didn't, I mean you wouldn't have died" she pleaded with him.

"That's not the answer I am looking for, why did you leave me. You have one last chance, why" hook asked again applying a bit more pressure on her neck.

Emma forced herself not to swallow, which was no easy feat. "I was starting to trust you, to let you in. I had to leave you there before… before you" Emma couldn't finish her sentence but she didn't need to.

"Before I abandoned you like everyone else" Hook finished for her surprised at her answer. Hook faltered, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Killian, I'm sorry" Emma whispered Hook looked at her in utter shock.

"What did you say" he asked.

"I said I'm sorry" she repeated.

"No I mean what did you call me" he asked again.

Emma let out a small gasp, "I mean Hook" She said embarrassed.

He removed his hook from her neck "Killian is fine" he said turning around walking away.

Emma worried for a second that he was about to leave her alone, her pulse raced. Hook turned to look at her "are you coming love" Hook smirked as Emma stepped toward him.

"Do I have a choice" she asked not completely serious.

"No I suppose you don't" Hook laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora whimpered in her sleep waking Snow, "Aurora" Snow called out shaking the sleeping princess. She wasn't waking "Aurora" Snow said again, this time Aurora sat straight up gasping, tears streaming down her face. Snow cradled the weeping princess in her arms comforting her until she fell back asleep. Snow walked out of her tent to check on her daughter but Emma was missing. "Emma" Snow yelled panicked, no response came. "Emma, where are you" she yelled louder but still nothing. "Emma" Snow shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Snow what has happened" Mulan asked coming into the clearing.

Snow White was searching the camp site "Emma, I can't find her" she said scanning the area.

Mulan knelt looking at the ground "Look she something dragged her out of camp" Mulan said pointing to the marks Emma's shoes had made.

The hunter in Snow kicked in grabbing her sword and bow she took off into the woods pausing briefly, "Mulan look after Aurora, I will be back by morning" she yelled before disappearing into the night. Reading the tracks she played the scene in her head "two people walked this direction, Emma and a man. She took off running and he chased her" she thought running after Emma's tracks. Snow entered the clearing where the big standoff occurred and she became confused, "She went with him willingly" she questioned. "Hook" she suddenly realized "Emma wouldn't go with someone she didn't know, it must have been Hook" she thought.

Emma trailed behind Hook a good five feet "can I ask where we are going" Emma asked. Hook simply nodded, Emma waited for a moment "well" she prodded.

"I said you could ask I never said I would tell you" Hook turned to Emma flashing a smile "you'll know soon enough" he called back.

Emma sighed "Hook can we please stop for a bit" she said with the beginnings of a yawn on her lips.

He scanned the area for a minute "for a minute" he responded. "If you're going to keep calling me Hook I am going to insist you address me as Captain, I do have a reputation to uphold" he said deadly serious.

Emma almost laughed but his tone told her not to. "Fine then Captain Hook" she said not able to hold in a snicker.

This confused Hook "what do you find so funny, I don't understand. You know who I am, no one laughs at me, certainly no one still living" he questioned.

"I wish I could explain it to you but you wouldn't get it" Emma responded sitting nodded in agreement, she rested her head on her knees slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Time to go love" Hook whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma rubbed her eyes groggy "how long was I out" she asked.

"I would say about 10 minutes" he said helping Emma to her feet.

"You know I haven't actually slept in almost two days" Emma huffed.

"Do you wish for me to carry then" Hook asked sincerely.

"I can walk thanks" Emma laughed to herself.

Hook knelt next to her, "Get on" he said but Emma didn't move. Hook turned to look at her over his shoulder "I said get on" Hook commanded.

Emma sighed climbing on his back "I feel like a child" she groaned. "Just close your eyes and try to forget about it" Hook told her.

Emma tried to forget that he was carrying her but it wasn't working. At first she worried he was going to stab her with his hook, then she worried she was too heavy for him. She closed her eyes after a while and rested her head on him "he is so warm and comfortable" she thought right before she fell asleep.

Hook smiled when he felt her go limp on his back "She just might be starting to trust me" he thought. He knew Emma wouldn't be happy when she found out where they were going but he would deal with it then.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks you everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following my story. I am so excited every time I get a new one please keep it up:) Also I may not update tomorrow as I am writing this story as it goes and I like my Sundays off. I am going to try my best to write at least 1000 words a day other wise. Unless I get a crap load of reviews the next update will be Monday afternoon-ish, again thank you to everyone for reading, you make me so happy :-D**

Snow made her way back to camp determined to find her daughter. "I'm going to kill that good for nothing pirate" she said to herself.

Mulan jumped up seeing Snow White "do you have news" she called to snow.

Snow let out a sigh. "I followed their tracks, she is almost definitely with Captain Hook" Snow told Mulan "we have to go after them now" Snow continued.

"No, I don't think that is the best plan. We know Hook needs to get to your land. Emma would make a great asset, Hook himself told us Cora wants to know all about it. Hook is most certainly taking her to Cora" Mulan explained.

"So if we can find Cora we can save Emma and take the portal ashes at the same time" Snow rationalized. "Have any idea how to go about finding her" she asked Mulan.

"I know the best place to start looking" Mulan nodded.

Emma began to stir, she felt the softness of a bed beneath her "was it all a dream" she thought. She opened her eyes examining the room around her. She jumped slightly when her eyes landed on Hook who seemed to enjoy her confusion. The room felt like it was around her and she had a feeling like she was hung over, even though she couldn't remember the last time she had consumed any alcohol.

Hook stood seeming to read her thoughts as she attempted to stand up. Hook was able to stop her from falling in the nick of time, "careful love" he whispered.

Emma was getting more confused by the second but as Hook steadied her she realized something, she was rocking. The whole room was rocking ever so slightly, just enough to throw her of balance. She looked at Hook with terror plainly written on her face "what did you do" she asked.

"Come see" he said gesturing to the door offering Emma his arm. She ignored him trying her best to walk but it was hard for her to get her bearings. "It will take at least a few hours to get use to let me help you" he said offering his arm again.

Emma resigned putting her arm in his "lead the way Captain" she quipped, Hook responded with a sly smile.

Emma took in the sights around her; she could barely believe she was on an actual pirate ship. She looked out at the ocean not seeing a single piece of land, it was exhilarating. Her heart raced with excitement she took in every sensation she could. The smell of the sea and feel of the breeze on her skin, the taste of the salt on the air and the beautiful picture the ocean made around her. For a second she had forgotten that Hook was standing beside her.

She turned to look at him and he flashed her a smile "what do you think" he whispered.

"Killian, it is wonderful" she smiled back.

Hook shivered with the use of his name "it is wonderful" he replied.

Emma's excitement soon wore off "why are we here, why am I on a ship, I need to get home" she said her voice filled with sadness and worry.

"One thing at a time" Hook told her.

"But..." Emma began.

"We are on our way to meet Cora" Hook interrupted. Emma took two steps back from him releasing his arm fear shining in her eyes as she continued to put space between them. "Even if I was planning to hand you over to her there is nowhere for you to run, we are miles from shore" Hook stated.

Emma backed into the railing of the ship, "I would rather risk it then going to meet my certain death" Emma said placing her hand on the railing.

"Don't be stupid Swan" he cautioned reaching out towards her. Emma hurdled the railing but wasn't falling towards the water below.

Hook had caught her by the wrist just in time, "what are you doing" he asked her.

"Let go of me" Emma shouted, Hook struggled to keep a firm grip on her as she flailed around.

"Trust me" Hook pleaded with her as his grip began to slip "I'm not going to hand you over to Cora" he said.

"Why should I believe you" she shouted at him.

"Because you can tell if I'm lying, now stop this and get back up here" Hook begged her, their eyes met and Emma decided just a moment too late that he was telling the truth. Emma's hand slipped through Hook's fingers and she plunged into the freezing water.

"Bugger" Hook cursed as he dove into the water below. Hook's crew stood dazed as they watched their Captain dive in after the girl.

Hook and Emma both surfaced, "What in the bloody hell are you thinking" Hook shouted at Emma. Emma paused, frightened by his tone.

"I need to get back to my son" she said teeth chattering, "no matter what happens I will get you home, do you understand me, I will get you back to your son" he said shivering."Now get back to the ship" he said leading Emma back to his ship, "after you" he said gesturing to the rope ladder. Emma shivered on deck, the wind chilling her to the bone. Hook grabbed her by the arm dragging her back to his room "undress" he commanded turning around. "What" she gasped, "if you want to get sick then go ahead and stay in those clothes otherwise you need to change" he told her tossing her a shirt, vest and a pair of pants.

Emma inspected the clothes, making sure Hook wasn't looking she pulled them on.

"They fit" Emma stated shocked, Hook turned around "Now you look like a proper pirate" he said sounding distant.

"What is your plan for Cora" Emma asked.

"If I tell you are you going to jump overboard again" Hook asked.

"No" Emma replied.

"We are going to steal the ashes from her, we will have to play it by ear" Hook shrugged.

"That's not much of a plan" Emma told him.

"I like to improvise" Hook shrugged as he began undoing his shirt.

Emma took no notice "Hook why did you jump in after me" she asked.

"I couldn't have you drowning with the compass, could I" he said pulling his wet shirt off.

Emma turned around before he was able to remove his pants, "the compass" she shrieked digging through her wet clothes "Hook, it's gone" she said patting down her clothes once more.

Hook walked up to Emma dangling the compass in her face "is it now love" he smirked quickly putting it out of her reach back into his pocket.

"Hook, that is mine" Emma argued.

"I'm just keeping it safe for you" Hook replied.

"That compass is my only hope to get home" Emma said tears filling her eyes.

"Cora won't take it from me, but she will take it from you. Let me keep it safe" Hook countered.

Emma hid her tears and nodded, "I guess I can trust you with it" Emma said unsure of herself.

**A/N Please don't be afraid to point out any grammar or spelling issues you may find so I can fix them right away. Thank you !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update and that this is so short I have already started the next chapter and it is nearing completion. My next chapter will be longer. thank you to everyone that reviewed and to all those continuing to read this story, I can't explain how much it means!**

Snow was growing weary "how much farther is this place" she asked.

"Two days travel if we hurry" Mulan said looking back at Snow.

"Don't worry Snow we will find her" Aurora told Snow embracing her as they walked.

"How do we know that this is where Cora will be" Snow asked still unsure of this plan.

"The most likely place she will be able to open the portal is the place where the enchanted tree was grown. It still holds magic so it stands to reason that it is the best site to create a new portal" Mulan stated.

Snow shook her head in agreement "just hold on two more days, I'm coming for you Emma" she thought to herself.

"You want me to what" Emma shouted.

"It is all fake, love no need to lose your head over it" Hook smirked.

"This is so not happening, think of something else" Emma demanded.

"Cora is a great sorceress, she is not one someone who was easily fooled. I believe this to be the only thing beyond her ability to understand" Hook countered.

"I swear you made up this plan just to torture me" Emma grumbled.

Hook's face filled with confusion "I swear it is not true, what would make you swear to such a thing" Hook said hurt.

"Uhhh" Emma couldn't find the words to explain it. "It is an expression it isn't something to be taken so serious" she tried hoping he would understand.

"In this land when you swear something it is deadly seriously, sweetheart" Hook explained.

"Right, no more swearing. I think I got it" Emma responded.

"Are you sure this is the only thing that will work" Emma questioned.

"I can tell you that if this plan doesn't work then no plan would have" Hook said trying his best to calm her.

"Hook will you do something for me before we do this" Emma asked still uneasy.

"If you wouldn't mind calling me by my given name I would consider it" Hook sighed.

Emma nodded "Killian, swear to me that no matter what we will go back to my land together" Emma pleaded.

Hook thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I swear to you on my honor as a pirate, no matter the difficulty, we will go to your land together. I swear this oath in blood" Hook swore as he sliced his hand before extending it to Emma.

Emma looked at him for a moment not sure how she should feel. She knew he wanted her to shake his hand but something was missing, her oath. "I swear on my life that no matter the difficulty, we will go to my land together. I swear this oath in blood" Emma mimicked Hook words. She took his knife from him and placed the edge on her right hand. She tried to shake her nerves away, looking him in the eye she ran the blade across her skin. The knife dropped to the deck forgotten as she paced her hand in his.

When their hands touched and their blood intermingled a surge ran through their bodies. "What the hell was that" she gasped.

"That my dear was magic" Hook smiled.

Emma tried to shake the feeling off but she could still feel remnants of it.

"First time swearing an oath in blood" Hook asked, Emma simply nodded. "Ah, you'll always remember your first time, exhilarating isn't it? I should hope I needn't tell you what would happen if you break that vow" Hook asked.

"Nope, I think I understand" she replied.

Hook had made port and Emma couldn't have been happier now that she was back on solid ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's heart was beginning to race as Cora came in to sight. She wanted to turn to Hook and tell him she couldn't do this, she wanted to tuck tail and run. After years of doing dangerous things she didn't want to do she had learned to bury it. She knew how to ignore the flight instinct that gripped her so she could fight instead. For good measure she turned to Hook offering him a loving smile and just for a moment he forgot everything returning that smile. His smile made his eyes light, up years of anger washed away from his face.

It only lasted for a moment but no matter how brief, Emma had noticed. It had felt genuine and true unlike all the others she had seen, which had been lies. Emma had wanted him to encourage her just once, to tell her everything would turn out alright. Hook sensed her uneasiness and lightly rubbed his hand over her back hoping that she got his message, if things went south he would protect her. He had years of combat experience, though he appeared her junior he had lived more than 3 of her lives.

Cora was now only a few feet in front of them, she looked between the two of them confused. "What is this about" she said, her eyes once again looking between the two of them. She wasn't sure if she was angry or even if she should be angry. She had considered ripping both of their hearts out but if she did that getting her compass may prove difficult.

"This is Emma, I do believe you have met before" Hook said cocking his head to the right.

"Yes, we have I meant to say is what is she doing here" Cora responded.

"She is here to go to Storybrooke with us"

"she is, is she" Cora responded turning her gaze to Emma once more. The weight of her gaze forced Emma to steady herself. "Why is that dear" Cora questioned.

"I love him" Emma said sounding so sure of herself, Cora brow wrinkled momentarily before letting out a small laugh. That laugh unsettled Emma, she could feel the evil rolling off of it. In that moment she was sure that Hook was right, love was probably the only thing that confounded Cora.

"As many have before you" Cora said, her voice vicious.

"This time it is different" Hook began wrap his arm protectively around Emma pressing her into him "I love her as well" he finished looking into her eyes gracing her with his true smile which she returned with gratitude. Emma caught in the moment raised to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Hook accepted it greedily kissing her two more times before turning back to look at Cora. When Emma returned Cora's gaze she blushed.

Cora was thoroughly convinced but that didn't mean she was about to stop her questioning. "And you know his reason for going to your world" Cora asked sneering.

Emma nodded "to kill Rumpelstiltskin" she replied.

"And your fine with that" Cora asked.

"I owe him a favor, I would rather he die before he gets a chance to collect" Emma responded emotionless.

Hook inwardly flinched at this revelation he may not always know when someone lies all the time but this rang true. Hook hid how much this unsettled him but now he knew he had to kill Rumpelstiltskin before he got to Emma.

Cora looked at Hook "Do you have the compass" Cora asked.

Before he could respond Emma spoke "Killian" she said, conveying more than just his name.

"Right you are love, Show me the dust and you shall have your compass" Hook responded. Cora Reached into her pocket debating which one of them to kill before deciding on Emma. She couldn't wait to see the look of horror on Killian's face as he watched the second woman he ever loved die in his arms. Then she would leave him here without his revenge, it was the prefect scheme Cora thought showing him the bottle of dust.

Hook reached into his satchel, pulling something from it and throwing in harshly at Cora's feet. The tiny bottle burst open at her feet spraying the contents on her. She froze in place "Ink from the rarest of squid at the bottom of the sea, it is very rare and hard to get your hands on. I got it from a lovely little mermaid I know" he told her answering her unspoken question. Emma looked at him stunned that he had a plan this whole time. Hook stole the ashes from Cora, he looked at Emma "We need to get her to the dwarven mines there are cells that will hold her powerless and unable to escape. Luckily it isn't far" Hook explained. Emma helped Hook carry her away from the clearing.

Everyone has a point where they feel the task they are doing is too daunting. They feel as if they can no longer carry on. This happened moment was Emma's breaking point her breathing my labored and her pulse racing. Her muscles burned from the weight they carried, just when she was sure she would drop from exhaustion Hook spoke "It's just inside that cave" he said equally out of breath. This gave Emma her second wind and she forced herself to go on.

Cora was safely tucked away in her cell and Emma and Hook made their way back to the clearing. Neither of them wanted to discuss what had transpired in the past few hours so they had remained silent. Hook had been about to speak when he was suddenly tackled to the ground, Snow holding a dagger to his throat. "Mary Margaret…stop" Emma called out but Snow wouldn't hear her. She pressed her blade harder to his neck, eyes filled rage.

"Careful with that love" Hook said smiling.

"You kidnapped my Daughter, put her in danger and you will pay for that" Snow told him.

"Do you enjoy being on top of me, I must admit I am feeling rather conflicted" Hook laughed.

"Both of you knock it off" Emma shouted but neither of them looked at her. Emma had enough of their standoff grabbing Snow and ripping her off Hook.

"What are you doing" Snow asked confusion written on her face.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Emma responded

"He kidnapped you, I'm going to kill him" Snow answered Rage filling her eyes once more.

"I went with him willingly, he protected me! Not to mention he captured Cora and got us our dust. We were just on our way to find you" Emma said, she didn't know why but seeing Mary Margaret acting this way made her very angry.

"Emma, He is a pirate! Do you understand that" Snow shouted

I was a thief for more than half my life, I think I would know what that means better than anyone" Emma shouted back. Hook had been too far away to hear the rest of the conversation but this bit he heard. Their eyes meet briefly before Emma looked away back to Snow.

Snow was taken aback by her daughters words "Emma I didn't mean anything against you" she said in almost a whisper.

"Listen, I have been with him for a few days and I'm not telling you to put your life in his hand or trust that he won't rob you blind. I am asking you to give him a chance to prove himself to you like he did to me" Emma sighed.

Snow white nodded "I am not happy about it but I have faith in you and if you trust him I will give him a chance" Snow responded. Snow walked over to Hook leaning in real close "Stay away from my daughter or I will kill you. She will one day inherit this land, you have no right to her. Do you understand me" she said in a low predatory growl.

"Aye Milady" Hook said.

Emma had watched the exchange "What was that about" she quietly asked Hook.

"It was nothing you need be concerning yourself with princess" Hook said walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yay chapter 6! I am trying to make up for my lack of updating last week. I am also taking people's advice and fixing some of my mistakes in past chapters, hopefully making them easier to read. Thank you to all that have been here since my first chapter as well as those who are just joining in. I am absolutely stunned that so many people are reading this story. you all keep me going, keep me writing and keep me excited about this story. So thank you again!**

Snow carefully approached Emma knowing she had upset her just moments ago "so what is with the clothes" Snow asked carefully.

Emma looked down inspecting herself she had completely forgotten she was even wearing them. "Hook gave then to me after I fell into the ocean" she replied looking at him briefly.

"Listen Emma I'm sorry for the way I acted before" Snow began

"No, it's alright. I understand how it must have looked to you. You were just trying to protect me" Emma said trying to hide how much that bothered her. "Hook" Emma gestured for him to come over, he looked apprehensive but obliged. Emma reached into his satchel, not bothering to ask. He gave her an odd look but didn't try to stop her.

Emma gave Snow a wide smile as she showed her the contents of her hand "we have our way home" Emma grinned glancing in Hook's direction.

"Let's get to it then loves" Hook added placing the compass in her hand.

"What do we do with it" Emma asked.

"I've no idea I was hoping you would know" Hook told her.

"I think I can help with that" Mulan stated approaching the group, "If I'm not mistaken all you do is pour the ashes over the tree it came from" she told them.

"That sounds easy enough but finding the right tree in the middle of a forest is like finding a needle in a hay stack" Emma sighed

"The compass will help with that, it leads you to the thing you desire most" Hook added "Just focus on what it is you want and the compass should lead you there" He finished.

Emma held it thinking about getting back to Henry, the needle on the compass shook briefly before pointing to the clearing. Emma shrugged following it she was only 50 steps in when the needle switched positions violently. She followed the pointer confounded "it changed" she called back to the others.

Hook looked over her shoulder, "I believe that is because you are standing right on top of it" Hook stated kneeling down clearing the debris. "As I assumed, here it is or what is left of it that is" Hook showed the others. "We should tie ourselves together so we don't get separated anyone have rope" Hook asked.

Mulan dug through her pack "here" she said tossing it to him. Hook tied the end to his hand and gave the rope to Emma to do the same she obligated before giving it to Snow. Snow paused but Emma nodded to her conveying that he that was right. Once snow tied her arm she handed the rope to Aurora "wait, maybe we should stay here this could be dangerous, there is no telling if this will even lead us anywhere" Mulan told Aurora.

Aurora just shrugged "I'm going but feel free to stay here if you want to" she told Mulan tying her own hand offering the rope to Mulan. She took the rope sighing before tying herself to the others. Emma was sick of waiting; she uncorked the bottle pouring it over what was left of the stump. Nothing happened, she remembered that feeling she had when she helped Regina open the portal to this world "maybe I can duplicate that" she thought. She put her hand on the ground over the dust which glowed in reaction to her. She put all of her emotion she could into it but still nothing happened.

"Let me help love" Hook said shaking his hand in the air before putting it over hers. His hand began to glow and the ground gave way, the spot that had once been ground was a whirling black vortex. They all took each other's hands and jumped into the nothingness, the vortex closing behind them.

The first thing Emma noticed was that she was standing on solid ground, the second thing was that it was black and she couldn't see a thing. She knew that Hook and Snow were on either side of her as she still held both of their hands. There was a tense pressure like the gravity was much stronger here. A fierce force pushed them back almost like a strong wind but there was no air movement or sound. "How am I supposed to see the compass like this" she asked hoping someone would have an answer.

"Give it here, it may be dark but I can still see a bit" Hook replied. Emma put the compass in his hand as she let go of him. Hook strained to see as he looked at the compass thinking of his revenge. He barely saw the movement "Follow me ladies" Hook said pulling them along. Forward progress was nearly impossible, each step forward was a struggle.

"Is everyone alright" she asked as she struggled to breath.

"Yes" snow replied

"I am fine as well" Aurora answered.

"Same here" Mulan said.

"Hook" Emma questioned.

"I am well, I need to concentrate" Hook said as he pulled them towards the left.

The closer they got to Storybrooke the more intense the force around them got "Mulan" Aurora called out before dropping to the ground "I can't go any further" she said light-headed and out of breath.

"Nonsense Mulan and I will carry you if need be" Snow said. Mulan and Snow picked up Aurora and began to carry her together struggling even more than they had been before.

"We need to hurry" Emma called out feeling faint from her labored breathing.

"We are almost there" Hook called to them.

Emma reached out grabbing Hook's arm, "I'm getting a bit dizzy" she told him using him for support.

"Just hold on a bit longer" Hook yelled to the girls as an opening appeared in the darkness before them. One by one they stepped through it, all falling to the ground. As everyone coughed and tried to regain themselves, Emma looked around examining where they were. She recognized this spot it was near the well that august had once taken her. Her grabbed snows dagger quickly cutting the bond that tied her to the group tossing the blade to the ground she took off running.

Hook now freed from the group took off after her as Snow and Mulan cut themselves free. Emma had never ran so fast in her life as she made her way back to town she stepped out on the as Hook spilled out of the forest after her. Hook took in his surroundings when behind him he saw a sign. It read "Welcome to Storybrooke".


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I had this ready to go yesterday but I wanted to wait and see tonight episode, No matter what this show does to my favorite pairing I will hold out That being said :'( ! I refuse to spoil and this story will go on! Anyway read enjoy review and the such! I do not believe this to be my best work I have redone it twice and I may come back later to make minor changes as I am still not happy with it but my next chapter is almost ready so I must post this one!**

"We're here" Emma called out before taken off towards town.

"How long till we reach your boy" Hook called out.

"It is about 20 minutes if we pick up the pace" Emma responded over her shoulder.

Hook having no idea where they were or the dangers that could be lurking about decided the best plan would be to stay near Emma. "This is her land after all she had survived it this long, the safest place is with her" Hook thought. Emma kept running never once stopping or looking behind her, she only had one thought in her head, Henry.

The town was within her sight now, which had made her want to pick up her pace even more but something stopped her. "Lass, I am in a very strange new place, any advice" Hook asked.

"You want some advice, keep your head down and try your best to go unnoticed. Stick with me and you'll be fine" Emma responded slowing her pace. It was almost impossible for her not to take off running towards Mary Margaret's apartment also it didn't help her nerves that everyone was staring at her. She did her best to ignore everything around her. It wasn't easy as she heard gasps and people called out her name. Hook did his best to stare at the ground, shocked by the effect her presence had.

As she stood in front of the door she couldn't force herself to grasp the door knob. She acted as if it would burn to the touch, Emma took a deep breath and pulled the door open. David and Henry jumped out of their seats, both stood there stunned for a moment not sure if what they were seeing was real.

"Mom" Henry shouted running into her arms, Emma scooped him up unable to speak she just held him. David walked over and gently put his arms around them. No one spoke they, just held each other.

Once Emma regained herself she pulled herself out of the hug. "Is Snow with you" David asked Emma nodded.

"She is right behind me" Emma answered when she looked towards the door she saw Hook staring out into the distance, she had completely forgotten he was there. She pulled him inside shutting the door behind him. "This is" she paused unsure if she should tell them he was Captain Hook.

"Killian Jones, pleased to me you" Hook said addressing Henry before bowing to David.

Henry cocked his head to the side "Are you from the other world" Henry asked.

"Indeed, I am. I am from many lands" Hook responded with a smile.

"And what do you do over there" Henry asked so full of questions.

"I lad, am a jack of many trades, though my favorite trade has to be piracy" Hook smirked.

"Cool" Henry exclaimed "Do you have a pirate name" Henry questioned.

"That I do" Hook said glancing at Emma "But I believe that is a story for another day" he returned.

Before anything else could be spoken Snow burst through the door tears in her eyes and she pulled Charming into a brief hug before grabbing Henry. Mulan and Aurora walked in behind her "You've meet Killian" Emma said giving everyone a look "This is Mulan and Aurora" she finished.

After everyone became acquainted and answered Henry's millions of questions Emma spoke "Killian you stay here, I'm going to take Mulan and Aurora to get a room at Granny's" she said motioning for them to follow her.

Mulan and Aurora followed her in silence trusting her to keep them safe. "Emma" Ruby called out "I'm so glad your back" she said not pressing for details.

"Thanks Ruby, I'm looking for a room for some friends that helped us get back" Emma told Ruby.

"A friend of Emma's is a friend of mine" she said, motioning the girls to follow her. Aurora and Mulan decided to share a room. Emma helped them get situated but she was in a rush to get back home.

"Thank you" Aurora told Emma.

"If you need anything, ask Ruby. I will be back tomorrow so we can figure out what in the hell is going on here" Emma told her leaving. Emma walked slowly back to her home dreading the conversation she was sure awaited her. She had no idea what she was going to say to any of them. Emma sighed resigned to her fate.

"Good evening Miss Swan" Emma heard a voice say. When she looked up she met his gaze.

"Mr. Gold" she replied.

"The town is happy to have you back, though I must admit you look different" Gold said examining her.

Emma looked down and realized she was still dressed in pirate attire "thank you, now if you will excuse me" Emma said trying to push past him.

"One moment dearie" Gold called after her. "I seem to remember you owe me a favor and I intend to collect now" he finished.

"What do you want Gold" Emma spat.

"I need you to kill a certain pirate for me, I believe you know who I speak of" Gold told her.

Emma shook her head "No, I can't do that" She told him.

"Ahh but you must, otherwise I would be inclined to crush you heart" Gold threatened ripping her heart from her chest. "He is going to die either way. You should make it easy on him, because I won't" he finished holding her still beating heart. "Three days dearie, that's all you have. Tell no one if you wish to live" Gold said vanishing.

Emma clutched her chest as everything sunk in. She could still feel her heart beating in her chest but she knew it was no longer there. She could feel the hole that was left in its place. There was no way she could kill him, even if she wanted to he was much stronger and faster than she was. Emma hung her head losing all hope.

When she walked through the door everyone looked at her she smiled at them. Snow pulled her aside "David and I are going to stay at Granny's for the night" she whispered.

Emma pulled Snow in close "I need you to take Henry with you until I know it is safe for him here, please" Emma pleaded softly.

Snow opened her mouth to question but the look on Emma's face changed her mind "Henry pack a bag, you're staying with us tonight" Snow said excited. Henry wanted to spend time with his mother but he was happy to go with Snow and Charming, he wanted to hear more of their stories.

Emma gave them all a hug on their way out. "I'll see you tomorrow kid" Emma called out to Henry. She sat down on the couch letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she rubbed her temples. She looked over at Hook,` who was standing as patient as ever in the corner. "We need to talk" Emma said feeling a pressure building in her chest as a reminder not to say anything stupid. Hook approached her sitting next to her "I need a favor from you, and I hate to ask it but I have to" she said

"What is it, love" Hook asked concern filling his eyes.

"I need you to promise that if something were to happen to me you will look after Henry" She said as suddenly pain filled her body, she fought the urge to grab her chest and scream. Instead she gritted her teeth, tears filling her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

Fear filled Hook's eyes as he grabbed a hold of her "Emma, what is happening" he asked her.

The pain had left her body as quick as it had come "I know it's a lot to ask but I know you can keep him safe" she pleaded.

Hook nodded "I promise, I will keep your lad safe. Now tell me what this is all about" He stated.

"Thank you" Emma sighed in relief walking to her father's sword she drew it pointing it towards Hook "Arm yourself Hook, I would very much like to get this over with" Emma commanded.

Hook took a step back "I'm not going to fight you Emma" He stuttered.

"I disagree, only one of us is leaving here alive. I imagine you're not just going to let me kill you" she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I said arm yourself, you won't get another chance" She said again.

Hook unsheathed his sword "What is going on Emma, I won't kill you" he told her. Emma responded with a swing of the blade which he easily blocked. "Stop this insanity" Hook pleaded with Emma as he countered her next attack. Emma focused refusing to give up. Emma swung low this time, it was futile but she refused to stop. Emma jabbed at him nicking his check this time causing a streak of red to appear. He wiped it with a swipe of his shoulder. He was getting frustrated with her but still refused to attack only defend. "It doesn't matter how you strike at me I wont kill you" He said as he disarmed her.

Emma couldn't take it anymore she let the sword fall to the ground with a clang as she dropped to her knees, tears cascading down her cheeks "I can't do it, I just can't. Please tell Henry I'm sorry" she clutched her chest this time, the pain unbearable.

Being careful he kicked the sword away sheathing his own. He knelt beside her, rubbing her back "Emma love, tell me what this is about" Hook asked rubbing her back. Emma was in too much pain to speak. As if to answer Hook's question Gold step inside the apartment clutching Emma's heart. "Rumpelstiltskin" Hook hissed about to charge him.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gold said squeezing Emma's heart a bit harder eliciting a scream from her to prove his point. "My dear Emma would you like to tell the Captain or should I" Gold asked her. Emma was in too much pain to speak. "It seems Miss Swan cares for you, she rather die herself than kill you, it's all so sad" Gold pouted sarcastically. "And from the look in your eye I would say you care for her as well" Gold laughed "I couldn't have planned this better" He smiled as he squeezed Emma heart to the brink of death

"Wait" Hook shouted, "wait I will do anything, please don't kill her" Hook pleaded.

Gold considered it for a moment "Anything" He asked giddy.

"Please, I will do anything" Hook said again.

"Give up on your revenge of me and you will both owe me a favor, sound fair" Gold asked squeezing Emma's heart once more for good measure.

"Yes, I accept I swear it. Just return her heart to her" Hook pleaded.

"It's a deal" Gold said placing Emma's heart back into her chest disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain had proven too much for Emma and she had fainted, Hook held her limp body in his arms. Though shallow he could still feel her breathing. Emma's eyes opened slowly taking in her surroundings. Hook held her close to him as if she would vanish if he released her. Emma lifted her arm to the cheek she had sliced open "I'm so sorry" She whimpered before sitting up. Hook released her so she could stand.

She had been about to run from the apartment to run from what she had just done but Hook grabbed her hand "Wait" he said.

"How can you still be in the same room as my after what just happened" Emma cried.

"You knew that you stood no chance against me, especially in a duel. You knew that had I actually tried I could have killed you, Emma you were willing to die to save me" Hook started. "I care for you Emma, you know I do" He finished.

"I..." Emma started.

"I know love, for now let's just get you to bed, you need your rest" he told her leading her to the bedroom.

Emma laid down in bed and looking up at Hook. "How is it that you always make me feel like a child" She asked him.

"Letting someone take care of you doesn't make you a child, let me help you Emma. Everyone needs help now and then, even me" Hook responded. "Now close your eyes dear, I have a story to tell you" Hook said.

"You're going to read me a bed time story" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Hush, I am going to tell you something I have never told anyone. Just listen" Hook said sitting on the side of her bed. Emma nodded closing her eyes and Hook began "Once upon a time there was a pirate so hell-bent on revenge that it consumed him" Emma opened her eyes looking at him. Hook waited until her eyes closed once more once more to continue. "He traveled to a faraway land where no one ever aged so he had time to learn how to kill the dark one. That place was called Neverland" Hook continued. "But this pirate hadn't accounted for the fact that Neverland was a place designed to slowly make you forget everything. The water was crystal clear and the evening stars sparkled like diamonds. All of the colors bright and vivid, it was like a dream. Everything was perfect; it is everything you could ever imagine and more. The longer you stayed there the harder it became to remember a time before being there. Being in Neverland made everything else seem like a dream you once had, a dream which was now slipping through your fingers" Hook explained.

He looked Emma over seeing her breathing had grown shallow. Hook brushed the hair from her face. She was asleep, Hook slide down to the floor leaning up against the bed closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"Hook" Emma called out rousing him from his sleep.

"What" he said groggy.

"No" Emma called again.

This time Hook opened his eyes turning towards Emma who was thrashing in her bed. "Emma" Hook said shaking her awake.

Emma sat straight up, she looked at him tears filling her eyes "Hook, thank god" Emma cried throwing her arms around him briefly before pushing him away. "Sorry, I was having a bad dream, it reminded me I have something to show you" Emma told him leaving the room. He quickly returned with a disk "Go on sit down on the bed but you're not allowed to say anything until I say so, got it" She warned him, "starting now" Emma finished. She put the disk in her TV, pushing play she went to sit with Hook.

"What is this" Hook asked

Emma put her finger to her lips "It's a movie and it's about you, well kind of" she answered. Emma watched Hook go through various emotions from amusement and laughter to anger and irritation. At one point he started yelling at the TV before Emma hushed him again.

When it was over Hook looked at Emma wide-eyed "This is absolute rubbish, I could scream. One day I will tell you the story and that, most certainly is not it. Why must they make me look like that" he cleared his throat in disgust.

"It was fun to watch you watch that" Emma snickered.

"When we were back in the woods you told Snow that you were a thief at one time" Hook asked.

"You're deflecting" Emma said.

"As are you" Hook smiled not expecting an answer.

"I spent my whole life in foster care, bouncing around from home to home. No one really caring about me so when I turned 17 I left, I had no real skills except what I learned from the other kids in the system. I had nothing so if I needed something I took it after a while I started taking things I didn't need just for fun" Emma let out a smile her eyes glossed over as she thought of her past.

"One day I was feeling rather feisty so I decided to take a nice yellow car in the middle of the day" Emma's smile began to fade unsure if she could continue "I got it started easy enough but I hadn't realized I wasn't alone until I had pulled away. I didn't take me long to figure out that I stole a stolen car. The man in the car and I went on a crime spree stealing anything we could get our hands on, never at gun point. We just took what we could without anyone finding out. We were rarely caught and we always got away. I was… He…" Emma stopped trying to slow her pain back.

She looked at Hook who was watching her with no sign of judgment he was just listening. She continued, "We decided it was time for us to settle down and start a life, I loved him. I took a big risk and offered to help him collect some of his haul so he could, fence, sell it. He gave me a piece of it, a watch, and told me to meet him in an hour. When I went, he wasn't there. He had called the police on me and I went to prison in his place." Emma choked back tears "while I was there, I have birth to Henry… his son. I gave him up for adoption because I could not take care of him" Emma cleared her throat.

When I got out I searched everywhere for him, I became a bounty hunter hoping I would be able to collect on his bounty. I looked for him for way to long until I finally gave up looking. On my last birthday I wished… I wished I wouldn't alone anymore when a knock came at my door and there stood Henry. The kid dragged me back here and I couldn't stand the thought of leaving" Emma finished.

Hook wiped the lone tear she hadn't known she shed from her cheek. "You're not alone you know" He told her.

"I'm broken and no one in the world can fix me" Emma whispered.

"Then I would say you're lucky I'm not of this world" He smiled

Emma laughed when she heard him not entirely believing him.

"You're no more broken than I am love" Hook whispered.

**A/N Eight chapters in and still no lovey dovey stuff :(** **Patience is a virtue Emma wouldn't be Emma if she didn't put up a fight ;-) I'm aiming for realistic but hey at least they are beginning to warm up to each other and Emma opened up yay! Thank you for reading Loves**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay so I wrote this a week ago... but I was unsure about it. I decided that i needed to step away from it take some time to make sure it was right. The muse absolutely refused to let me change a single thing about it. The characters had played the scene out and it would be unjust of me to change it so here it is.**

**Oh and if your shy (or faint of heart) don't read between my line breaks that is all :)**

Emma looked at Hook from across the room, they hadn't spoken about what had transpired the night before. She watched him as he moved through the room, no one speaking. "I hate these silences" Emma thought to herself. Hook had yet to realize that she was looking at him. Emma chuckled as he examined everything; it was all so foreign to him. Hook had heard her, meeting her gaze and she quickly looked away.

"How are you feeling today love" Hook asked worrying about her.

"I am fine" Emma answered, not knowing what he meant.

Hook approached her putting his hand over her heart, Emma jumped, fear in her eyes. "You did have your heart ripped out just a few short hours ago" Hook responded dropping his hand slowly.

"It does ache a bit"

"You know Cora wrapped her fingers around my heart once squeezing it while it was still in my chest. Interrogating me. It hurt for a long time after that, when I think back to it I can still feel the ache" Hook told her.

"You said it yourself, I'm a tough lass" Emma smiled.

Hook pondered for a moment "why did you do what you did" Hook asked Emma. She thought for a moment wondering what exactly he was referring to. Seeing she needed a push "why did you choose to attack me the way you did" Hook led her.

"I had no choice" she began.

"No, I mean why did you choose to fight me head on in a duel, you had to know you couldn't win, didn't you" Hook said clarifying.

Emma let out a sigh, "I did know that I had little hope of winning. If I had to do it I would do it honorably" Emma said.

"That's why you asked me to keep your boy safe" Hook remembered and the memory was like a punch to the face.

"I don't really remember much about what happened what I do know is that you gave up on your revenge, something you have plotted for a long time, I'm sure. Why" Emma asked.

"I have thought of ways to torture him for over 300 years" Hook brushed the hair out of her face "That is how Milah died, he crushed her heart and I held her as she died. I… I couldn't let you die in my arms as well, it would have driven me insane" Hook told her stepping closer.

"How is that possible, 300 years" Emma asked swallowing her fear and excitement back. Hook was just inches away and she froze.

"Neverland" he whispered.

Emma could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips making her shudder. His lips were so close to hers, he gave her plenty of time to escape but she didn't move. Emma's eyes focused on his sea colored eyes, she could feel her pulse quicken and her body warm at the thought of him kissing her but he was moving painfully slow.

His lips touched down on her lips like feather giving her one chaste kiss he pulled back enough to get a good look at her. Emma was shocked but to Hook's delight no anger danced across her face. He kissed her again just as gentle, afraid she might run away in fear. Her lips were like the finest poison, he couldn't get enough of it but it would be the death of him. He pulled back again, as if asking her for permission.

Emma shuddered at the loss of his touch for a second time. Putting her hand on the back of his neck she pulled him to her, she tested the waters placing a few light kisses on his lips. She couldn't stand it anymore pushing him against the wall eliciting a chuckle from his lips. Emma pushed her body against his as she pulled his lower lip into her mouth nibbling. Hook took that as a sign she wanted more than she was getting from his chaste kisses. She gladly accepted when his tongue entered her mouth. He managed to be both fierce and gentle at the same time, Emma didn't know how to react to the sensations, shivering. He removed his shirt without once pulling away from her but knew that he would need to do just that to remove hers. He pulled away and without thinking Emma pulled her shirt over her head.

* * *

Hook pulled her back to his body, running his hand over her bare skin. Hook turned Emma, pressing her back into the wall, lifting her leg to his hip her ground into her. Emma let out a low moan at the sensation. He gently bit her neck while sucking on it making Emma whimper his hand rubbing her thigh. Hook picked her up kissing her again and he carried her to her room.

Emma was filled with lust, she didn't worry about anything but him and the sensation he was giving her. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't catch her breath. Her body was on fire and everywhere he touched her she tingled. Hook laid her on the bed not so careful before pulling her pants off in one quick motion. He was on top of her before she had time to register anything.

Hook stopped briefly resting his forehead on hers allowing her to catch her breath. He searched her eyes waiting for some sign that this was okay. She noticed the look was frail and fearful, he wanted her approval and her courage was waning. She could see the sadness in his eyes it was hidden by the lust but she could still see how lonely he was. Emma didn't know if she would regret it tomorrow, in 10 minutes or never but she pulled his lips back down on hers. She helped him remove his pants but when he reached over to remove his hook she shook her head. "Don't you dare" she whispered. He briefly questioned her with his eyes but she pulled him back down on top of her.

Hook entered her in one motion, shuddering at the sensation. Emma gasped slightly at the feeling of him only now realizing his size. Hook thrusts inside of her slow and careful wanting to take his time. Emma meets him with every thrust before wrapping her legs around him, kissing every inch of him that she can reach.

He pushes into her deeply "Killian" Emma moaned, one hand grasped the sheet underneath her and the other digging into his back. He shuddered at the use of his name and quickened his pace. He slammed into her with reckless abandon, each thrust becoming harder and faster. Emma threw her head back arching her body "oh god… Killian…yes" She moaned louder and louder as she dug into his back. Emma entire body tensed and she felt the heat of her orgasm about to unfurl.

"Oh Emma" Killian whispered as Emma walls pulsed around him bringing him to his own orgasm. Hook kissed Emma all over her body as she panted trying to get air. He curled up on the side of her resting one hand supporting his head his hook caressing her cheek before resting across her body.

Emma's entire body felt like dead weight, she kept trying to move but her body wasn't listening to her. She looked at Hook with a smile before looking at her hand as she tried to unclench it. "Oh god, I'm sorry" she says noticing all the blood on her hands from scratching his back.

"Don't worry love, tis just a battle wound" he said with a wink.

Emma finally got her strength back and trying to stand she fell back dizzy. She took a few breaths and steadied herself. She stood again, this time it stuck. Hook stood as well, pulling his pants on. Emma took her pants from Hook as he held them out to her. Once they were back on Hook pushed her up against the way kissing her deeply once more. Emma's heart began to race again pulling him closer. His member began growing once more and he pressed his hardening length into her once more.

"I fear I can't control myself, you might have to stop me" Hook growled.

Emma didn't hear of word of it as she pushed him on to the bed, tearing his pants off before straddling him. Hook seems shocked as she placed him inside of her rocking her hips, working to a faster rhythm. She leaned back as she rode him, feeling every inch of him inside of her. Hook wanted more. He flipped over on top of her once more this time placing her legs on his shoulders pounding into her just as hard as he had before. Emma screamed in ecstasy reaching orgasm in mere seconds. He was hitting her spot just right and he wasn't going to stop. He could feel Emma's walls tightening again as she neared climax again. Just as he felt her about to go over the edge he slowed down. Emma's mind filled with the fog of her pleasure "scream for me love" He said slamming into her harder than before. Emma obliged screaming his name.

Emma could barely see, exhausted for her workout but Killian wasn't done. He rested his body on top of her slowly moving in and out of her. Pulling almost all the way out and pushing all the way back in painfully slow. Emma tried to buck her hips, make him pick up the pace but he stilled her, keeping his pace agonizingly slow. "Put your hands over your head" he instructed and she did. He crossed her arms pinning them in place with his Hook trapping her. He placed his lips on her neck sucking until a hickey had formed. The moved lower pulling her nipple into his mouth teasing it with his tongue before sucking once more. Emma cried out.

"Tell me what you want" Hook said with a smile.

"Fuck me" Emma whispered.

"Well love I'm already doing that" He told her slowing his pace to a point he was almost not moving at all.

"Oh god" Emma cried out, "Please…" she whimpered.

"Please what" Hook asked.

"Fuck me harder Killian, oh god… fuck me" Emma begged.

He moved inside of her with everything he had left, each thrust making Emma scream in pleasure until she had her last orgasm. This one more intense than the others before them, her whole body shook with it. Her pleasure brought Hook over the edge once more.

* * *

Hook collapsed beside her, pulling her closer to him. Emma rested her head on his chest closing her eyes. Hook gave her a small kiss on the forehead and then her world went black.

Hook held her wondering when she would wake up and if she would regret what had just happened. He knew that this might have been his one and only chance to make love to Emma Swan and he knew that he gave it his all.

**A/N That was the first sex scene I have ever wrote and I tried my best not to be overly cliché, I hope I succeeded in that. Also I hope I didn't offend anyone, that is all!**

**I'm so glad I can get back to writing this story. **

**Also if anyone is interested in being a beta/person I can throw ideas at let me know. Personally, I love to be pelted with ideas so please throw 'em me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The morning sun shed its light on the bed where Emma and Hook laid waking Emma. She opened her eyes, squinting at its brightness. Emma attempted to slowly slide out of bed when she remembered what had happened the night before but she underestimated the size of the bed falling on the floor with a loud bang. The noise had awoken Hook who stared at her with a confused look on his face, he couldn't come up with any possible reason why she was on the floor.

"Emma" a voice came from the hall, it was Mary Margret "is everything okay in there" Snow asked. Emma wished she knew how to stop time to either run away or figure out a way to explain this. What would Mary Margret say if she saw Hook in this room with her, clearly they had slept in the same bed. Her eyes filled with horror as she looked at Hook and she struggled to think of any lie she could come up with.

"I'm fine, I just fell out of bed is all" Emma said hitting herself on the head before burying her face in her hands. "I will be out in a moment" Emma called to her. She almost hoped that Hook would have an answer but he just laid her watching her waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. Emma felt bad about the situation "think you can sneak out the window and go knock on the front door" she asked "or you could always hide but I rather tell her you went for a walk" she gave him a pleading look.

For a moment she thought she saw a look of hurt cross his face but he simply nodded pulling himself from the bed giving Emma quite a show. He searched silently for his clothes pulling them on trying to look like he was more awake then he really was. After he finished dressing he helped Emma fix her hair and straighten her wrinkled clothes. Once she was in order he winked leaning in real close to her "you look beautiful love" he whispered so quietly she barely heard him.

Emma figured he had a lot of experience in sneaking around if she hadn't been looking at him she would have thought he wasn't in the room. His movements were so subtle and silent she couldn't help but watch him in wonder. Nothing betrayed him, neither the sound of his breath nor the fall of his feet not even his clothing could be heard moving.

When he realized she was watching him his faced warmed considerably. At first he had thought she regretted what happened the night before but the way her eyes followed him told him a different story. He realized the reason he was sneaking out was because she wasn't ready for her mother to know something had happened between them. He was perfectly fine with her never knowing or at the very least not yet.

Hook smiled at Emma and pulled her to him giving her a quick kiss before slipping out the window. Emma hurriedly went to the kitchen, "hey" Emma said looking around seeing the state of the apartment.

There were books all over, their swords were laying on the floor, a few picture frames that had been on the wall were now strewn across the floor. The throw rug by the door was askew and the couch appeared to have moved at least five feet sideways. From the looks of it Snow had begun cleaning and given its state now Emma couldn't imagine how much worse it could have been. At least there was no blood on the floor.

"So what happened here" Snow asked raising an eyebrow.

"We had a bit of a run in with gold, no big deal. You haven't seen Hook have you" Emma asked.

"What do you mean a run in and no I thought he was here"

"It was nothing just had a heated debate before they settled their differences. Hook was asleep on the couch last time I saw him. Hmm…he must have gone somewhere" Emma said still looking around the apartment, hoping it was enough to fool her.

Snow went to open her mouth where there came a knock on the door before it opened. "I hope you don't mind me letting myself in as I am staying here and all" Hook said.

Snow turned towards him "Oh of course not, did you manage to see the entirety of our small town" she asked flashing a large smile at him.

"Actually, I'm surprised I didn't pass you on your way in I was only gone for a moment, just enough for a breath of fresh air. I was hoping Emma could show me around today unless she is previously engaged" Hook said hopeful.

"Emma would be more than happy to show you around, right Emma" Snow asked innocently.

"Coffee First, tours second" Emma said causing a wide smile to grace Hook's lips. Emma felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the sight of him and quickly turned to make some coffee.

"I think you getting out and learning about how things work here would be a great idea" Snow replied her tone laden with some secret meaning that Emma couldn't place but she saw Hook stiffen.

Hook bowed slightly as Snow let herself out forcing Emma to stifle a laugh. Emma and Hook found themselves alone again "do you really want to see the town" Emma asked.

"Well I could think of other enjoyable things we could be doing but I would like to get a chance to learn about this land of yours" Hook said half seductive and half serious.

Just before they left the apartment Emma turned to Hook "Just do me a favor and don't try to kill anything. Actually keep your weapons holstered and sheathed unless I draw mine, understood" She told him. He looked like he was about to argue but he simply nodded in agreement. Emma started to open the door but turned back to say something to him but ended up shaking her head and walking outside.

**A/N As it is kind of late for me I didn't completely look this over or have it proof read but I figured you guys waited so long for more that I best get something out but on my honor I swear I will come back to it tomorrow to fix my fuck ups, and I'm sure there are plenty. Now if you all don't mind I'm off to bed... sweet dreams world, don't forget to review!  
**


End file.
